<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncommunicative communication by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666170">Uncommunicative communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves'>Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave isn't very open with his new feelings about earth. However, this only seems to be a sign for the cassettes to intervene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncommunicative communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short thing for my bud @blizzardinferno on tumblr. Hes a real bitch, and i wanted to get them something for their birthday. Hope you dont mind its short!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave had been on earth for quite a few years now(four billion if you include him being in stasis), and while he was still ever loyal to his lord Megatron, he felt traitorous. Why? For he had grown accustomed to this planet and its beauty. As he sat here, on the rock, watching as the sun's dulling rays glisten over the hides of the herd (elephant watching had become a pastime time for him whenever he was off duty), he only felt shame, rather than joy. Megatron was no longer the only love in his life. He was sulking, chin in his hand, before he was forced to straighten, one of his cassettes forcing themselves out. While they tended to obey his command, they were in fact, independent beings, capable of whatever they wish.</p>
<p>"Ravage was not summoned."</p>
<p>"Don't care. Something...is amiss with you. You're usually happy when you watch these earth creatures."</p>
<p>Soundwave didn't respond, peering over towards an elephant and her young. Ravage walked in front of him, and sat down, giving him a look of judgement. Ravage was the most obedient of them all, but he was also the most stubborn in terms of Soundwave's emotions. Ravage sharply exhaled. </p>
<p>"For a communication officer, you are awful at communicating."</p>
<p>Soundwave spoke nothing still. Ravage sighed, scooting closer and placing his head onto the others lap. This was...new. Ravage was very prideful, and to do something so docile, outside of the confines of their quarters, was different.</p>
<p>"I will not force your voice box, Soundwave. But...we worry about you."</p>
<p>There was a soft, tender look in his optics. His ears were folded down in submission, and his shoulders were lax in a rare moment vulnerability. </p>
<p>"We have all noticed you have been going through life in silence. We only care for your well being. This involves what's going on in your spark. Pain is pain, regardless if energon is being spilled."</p>
<p>Soundwave carefully patted the top of his helm, comforted by the soft purr of his engine. He jumped lightly as apparently Ravage appeared to be right; he wasn't alone in his worry. Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Lazerbeak, Rumble, and Frenzy all appeared before him, staring. Rumble and Frenzy lightly nudged his arms, with Rumble speaking first.</p>
<p>"Boss bot, ARE you okay? Ya look all mopey!"</p>
<p>"Yeah!"</p>
<p>His twin brother exclaimed, with just as much desperation. </p>
<p>"You seriously haven't been the same! We know you're the strong and silent type, but ya a mime at this point!"</p>
<p>"Mimes talk."</p>
<p>"No they don't, that's a clown you dumbaft!"</p>
<p>"YOU'RE a clown!"</p>
<p>Before they could jump at each other's throats, they were suddenly lifted off the ground, just in time to see Soundwave; face mask pulled aside to reveal his smile. While it held a pinch of disappointment, it was on the whole, happy, sweet.</p>
<p>"You're all awful. But I love you all, terribly. I...am unable to fully express my feelings. I am unable to understand it myself. But when I am ready, I shall talk to you all about whatever is truly plaguing me. I promise. However, I know one thing I CAN communicate with you all."</p>
<p>Soundwave lifted Rumble up to kiss the side of his face, making the minicon groan.</p>
<p>"Aw come on! I'm a grown mech dammit!"</p>
<p>Ravage poked his helm in the middle of them, ears perked up in attention. </p>
<p>"He's right Soundwave. I however, will accept them."</p>
<p>Soundwave was happy to peck the top of his helm, before Frenzy flailed his arms in the air.</p>
<p>"Aye, MY turn!"</p>
<p>"Frag you, I need MINE! Ravage stole 'em!"</p>
<p>As they continued to bicker and argue for Soundwave's attention, Soundwave realized something. </p>
<p>Feeling guilty for love, was foolish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>